


Gladio/Noctis, Body Switch

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Shipping goggles optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Noctis and Gladio have a mishap during training that leads one inside the other's body.





	Gladio/Noctis, Body Switch

Magic training could get weird sometimes.

It was training after all, screw ups were expected. The room was big enough for contained explosions and reinforced to withstand internal flash floods and lightning storms. But occasionally, there was weird.

Gladio’s strong suit was swinging heavy things or hitting something until it died. Magic wasn’t entirely out of the question, but  he was more than capable with his fists alone. In lieu of Noctis’ magic and combat training, Gladio was just there to swing his sword and tank hits from low level magic because there was simply no one else in the Citadel capable and a training dummy was just a dummy.

Noctis would have preferred spending his summer break sleeping forever and some weeks in his apartment, but life was never that easy. So there he was, all black attire which felt like a uniform despite technically walking around his own home, standing in the training room with an even more exasperated Gladio and magic instructor.  The instructor was a middle aged woman with neat hair tied in a low ponytail and no nonsense stern face that Noctis would only ever associate with the least fun people in all of Eos.

“Elemancy inspection.”

Noctis outstretched his right arm, allowing the woman to hold her hands over his.

“Acceptable. Now, craft the three spells you will be using this first bout.”

He didn’t have much magic in him. Just fire and ice. Though he was encouraged to use items to see what the results could bring out…

When he’d finished, Noctis nodded.

“Begin.” She commanded.

Noctis dodged when Gladio wasted no time trying to bash his head in with the wood sword. Sidestepping and jumping back, he’d finally managed a good distance and hurled his first spell. The dual cast of both elements singed the other’s uniform  but he’d avoided most of it. The Stopcast didn’t last long, but long enough for Noctis to be halfway across the room and let his energy recharge. Gladio was still going strong and Noctis chanced a grin at his very own Venomcast mix.

Things got weird after that.

The instructor’s stern stare broke when black smoke enveloped them both.

“The hell was that?” Noctis coughed.

“I don’t-”

Silence.

Both teens stared.

“Am I high right now?” Noctis’s voice asked.

“Only if we took the exact same thing.” Gladio’s responded.

“What on Eos was that?” the instructor too was lost.

“Either I’m having the craziest hallucination, or… I’m… Noctis.”

“Your highness I fail to see what-”

“Er- no, I’m… he’s- ugh this is so weird.”

Noctlio lifted the wood sword and  swung down, it was so light. “Why does this weigh nothing?”

Gladtis crossed his now scrawnier arms. “Maybe it’s because I actually train and don’t  have the fitness of a twig. Though speaking of…”

Noctis’ arms were squeezed.

“Gods is _this_ how it feels to be you? No wonder you’re always tired. This untrained body feels like it’s gonna collapse at the slightest breeze.”

Noctlio frowned.

The instructor caught onto what was going on and covered her mouth with her fingers.

“Great Titan…”

In magic training, things could get weird.

* * *

It had been decided among the royal magi that the body swapped pair remain in close proximity at all times because, maybe- just maybe, it would sort itself out in a day or so.

No one was sure.

Gladtis winced as sweat poured down his face, neck and sides as he attempted to control his breathing. He was going to train Noctis’ body as much as he could because this was simply unhealthy. There was a small pool underneath him as he did pushups in a pair of training shorts in the gym. Though he wouldn’t let his own body waste a way, so Noctlio had his own work to do with simple weight lifting.

“How. The hell. Do you. Even. Manage. To _. Breathe_?”

Noctlio glared from his seat on the bench, also wearing training shorts and hating seeing his own body so exposed.

“By _breathing_. And how the hell do you even manage to live with these things? My body is all…” Noctlio felt his muscles begin to tingle. “I don’t even. I feel like my entire body is alive or something. Everything’s so hard.”

Noctis did not like Gladio’s body. The man’s strength, to say the least, was admirable. The way he looked when standing full height was frightening even though he was used to it. But being in it felt beyond bizarre.

Gladtis looked up from the floor to grimace.

“Hey! That’s what living should feel like! No way can a shied be a frail stack of bones!”

“I’m not frail! I’m lithe!”

“Heh, that what Prompto tell you was cute?”

Noctlio’s blush was unbecoming on his face and he focused back to the floor.

Gladio did not like Noctis’ body. As much as he pushed him, Noctis’ body was still above average. He was passably athletic, but there was still much to be desired. This only cemented it. His strength seemed to primarily be in his legs and he was positive he could maintain a sprint no problem. But likely couldn’t carry a heavy box several feet. The way his body burned and shook wasn’t the enjoyable variety, Gladio would change that.

“Asshole. And I can have muscle one day. I just don’t want to be a gross meat monster.”

“Well this meat monster can take a hit better than you can Princess Lithe. Shit!”

Gladtis dropped with a wet plop and he groaned, summoning enough energy to roll over to his back.

“Shiva’s sake Noct, we are upping your regimen 200%. This... ” he took a moment to pant. “This is just sad.”

As the other was about to retaliate the world tilted on its axis and he was glad his arm was down at the time, letting the weight hit the padded floor with little bounce. Noctlio shut his eyes tight and groaned, feeling like the planet was ready to dump him off of a cliff. When he opened them, he tasted bile.

Laying in a heap of sweat, Noctis gulped for air and clenched his heart. This in turn sent nails of pain hammering into his arms.

Though he realized that he felt like himself.

He was back.

Gladio groaned to his side apparently back in his own body.

“Ugh, I don’t feel too good.”

Through pained breathing and feeling like Ifrit had his way with him via burning steam roller, Noctis managed, “I’m going to sleep for a week… and you can’t stop me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Angry author’s shit talking corner: Browsing through these prompts, I see why there are so many simply unsavory works. Absolutely no attempt at considering that a grown man is not a teen girl, 99.9% of the prompts are absurd fetishes and I can smell the 14 year old behind them.
> 
> The second I see “Daddy’s cummies” I think I’m going to hang myself. Yes I’m kink shaming all of you.


End file.
